Valentine's Day Surprise
by Ryo Toya
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Sasuke wants to tell Naruto how he feels. But where is he? Yaoi. SasuNaruSasu. Rated M for romance.


Hi everyone! Here's a Valentine's Day fic, just for you!

**Title:** Valentine's Day Surprise

**Genre and Pairing:** Yaoi and SasuNaruSasu

**Notes:** Smut warning. Mature readers only. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I am not making a cent off this fic.

**Key:**

_Italics _means someone's personal thoughts.

Enjoy!

* * *

The sun shone brightly over Konoha, bathing everything in light and warmth. Today was Valentine's Day, and the people of Konoha were out and enjoying the wonderful day. However, the festivities going on outside did not reach one person. Uchiha Sasuke was sitting at home, moping, just like any other day. However this moping session was special. Today was the day that he had resolved to tell Uzumaki Naruto how he felt, no matter how strange it sounded coming from him or how Naruto would react. There was just one problem though. No matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find the dobe anywhere. _And Hokage-sama never gives anyone any missions around this time. Maybe she doesn't want anyone to worry about their love on a day like today._ Shrugging, Sasuke fell into deep thought. _He couldn't have run off or something, could he? He wasn't on a mission… _He was so deep into thought that he almost didn't hear the knock on his door. Growling slightly, he got up and opened the door.

"Hello Sasuke-kun! Happy Valentine's Day! Here, this is from me!" Sakura gushed, handing him the largest bouquet of flowers he had ever seen. Then, with much less enthusiasm, she pointed at a large, shoddily wrapped box next to her on the ground. "Oh yeah, and this one is from Naruto, of all people. But why he gave you a gift…" Trailing off, she turned her attention back to him and looked at him expectantly.

"Hn…" Picking up the box, Sasuke turned and closed the door in her face without another word. He couldn't be bothered by her and her fan-girl-ishness, he needed to think. Looking at Naruto's gift, he sighed quietly. _Where are you, dobe? _He set down their gifts and turned to go. As he began to walk away, Naruto's gift shook and he swore it growled at him. Turning back, he warily untied the messy ribbon and carefully opened the box. He had no idea what was in there, but he wouldn't put anything past the prankster king.

As he set the lid aside, a yellow blur jumped out at him. Catching it automatically, he held it away from him so he could inspect it. When he saw what it was, he was mildly shocked.

What he held in his hands was a small yellow fox. Its brown eyes stared back at him, alight with cunning and mischief. Its soft yellow fur ran down its body and its feet and the tip of its tail looked as if they had been dipped in white paint. Its moist black nose twitched as it took in the scents around it, and its pointed, alert ears moved as it looked around. It sported a red ribbon tied loosely around its neck. Sasuke stared at it as it quickly got bored of hanging in mid-air, and it yawned widely and went lax, falling asleep in his hands.

Coming over his surprise, Sasuke pulled the fox close to his chest, cradling it in his arms. He moved to the living room and sat on the couch. He smiled down at the fox, and stroked its fur, watching it purr in its sleep. Naruto had sent him a Valentine's Day gift, and he would treasure it. He gave the fox a little shake to wake it up, and looked into its eyes. Though he felt a little strange talking to a fox, he smiled quietly and said, "Well, little one, you are mine now, and I promise that soon the dobe that gave you to me will be too." He sighed. "I just wish I could find him to tell him how much I love him." His smile grew slightly as he let his mind wander into his daydreams.

Coming back to himself by a growl from the fox, Sasuke found himself looking at the wall in front of him, Sasuke glanced down at the fox. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the fox grinning at him. Then he got a greater shock as the fox chuckled and said, "You just did."

A second later, a poof of smoke appeared as the fox changed. The once-light weight in his arms changed to something much heavier. Shifting his grip so he would not drop the "fox", Sasuke felt soft skin over hard muscle before the smoke cleared, revealing Naruto straddling his waist.

The sudden appearance of Naruto caught him off guard, but it was the state of dress Naruto was in that floored him. Naruto was only wearing red boxers and the ribbon around his neck. His muscular form pressed up against Sasuke as Naruto began nuzzling his neck. Sasuke heard him say, "And you have no idea how happy that makes me feel.", before he returned to nuzzling Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke was clearly shocked at Naruto's sudden appearance, but his words and nuzzles were quickly registered by Sasuke's brain. Grabbing Naruto's waist, he began to nuzzle back, rubbing his hands over Naruto's back. He heard the purr from earlier make a return, and as he continued to caress Naruto, he felt him go boneless in his arms. As his hands made their journey up and down Naruto's back, Sasuke felt Naruto lick his ear. Freezing as pleasure sparked all over his body from that little touch, he gasped softly as sparks flew through him. Leaning back, he barely had the presence of mind to continue petting Naruto as his mind was barraged with the sensations of warm teeth and lips playing with his earlobe. Sasuke nearly whimpered as Naruto stopped nibbling his ear, but he found his eyes pinned with Naruto's crystal blue gaze.

Naruto grinned and looked Sasuke over. "You sure look happy. Like you just had catnip or something."

"Dobe." Sasuke responded with a soft grin.

"So…" Naruto leaned down to lick Sasuke's ear again. "You said I would be yours soon. Why?" he asked between licks.

Sasuke struggled to keep his thought together as Naruto resumed his assault on his ear. Gathering up his last vestiges of control he had, he pulled back and cupped Naruto's face with his hands. He mentally smirked as Naruto flushed a little and gazed at him, hope in his eyes.

"I already said it, usuratonkachi."

"Well, refresh my memory then."

Sasuke smiled and brought his face close to Naruto's, their noses brushing.

"I love you, dobe." Sasuke saw Naruto's face fill with joy, and then could barely breathe as Naruto crushed him in a hug, crying happily into his shoulder. Sasuke smiled. _No, no, no, Naruto. Let's make this a proper confession._ Pushing Naruto away slightly, he lightly brushed Naruto's cheeks clear of tears before cupping Naruto's chin in one hand. The other hand found its place at the small of Naruto's back as he drew Naruto into a kiss.

When their lips met, Sasuke felt a sweet warmth that he had never felt before. It made him shiver with pleasure, and he smiled softly when he felt Naruto melt into him. Hugging Naruto closer, he deepened the kiss before pulling back to see his work.

Naruto's eyes were closed, but the blush on his face and his rapid breathing told Sasuke what Naruto's eyes could not.Smiling, Sasuke moved in for more before he allowed his fox to recover. Wanting more than just kisses, he began running light fingers over the edge of Naruto's boxers, drawing a soft moan from Naruto. When he dipped the elastic lower, Naruto fidgeted against him and gasped loudly when Sasuke changed the position of his hand, palming him through his boxers. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke began to rub, then he gently moved Sasuke's hand to the side. Gripping Sasuke's hips lightly, Naruto began to roll their hips together.

Sasuke was about to pull Naruto into another kiss, but when their groins rubbed together, he arched his back and groaned as Naruto continued to grind them together. The warmth he had felt suddenly blew into a raging fire in his blood. The wave of desire nearly engulfed him as it caught his body in its grip. He realized he couldn't wait anymore. He had to take the dobe, and he had to take him now, or he would go insane from the sensations pounding through his mind. Standing quickly, he felt Naruto's legs wrap around his waist. As he began to walk to his bedroom, he looked at Naruto and grinned.

"Let's go, Naruto. It's time to make this a _very _memorable Valentine's Day."

As Sasuke walked down the hall, he relished the feel of Naruto in his arms, his legs wrapped around his waist, his arms holding him close, his tongue…

Sasuke's knees buckled as he felt Naruto begin playing with his ear again. Collapsing to the carpet, Sasuke managed a breathy "Dobe…" before his mind was swept away by the waves of pleasure coming from his ear. All he was aware of as Naruto continued to nibble his earlobe was that they were still moving down the hall. He soon realized that Naruto had reversed their positions during the assault on his ear. However, that realization flew out of his mind as Naruto's mouth left his ear and trekked downwards, across his jaw and settled on his neck. Naruto immediately began kissing and sucking there as Sasuke's breath fled him in short gasps and moans.

They finally made it down the hall and Naruto nudged the door to Sasuke's bedroom open. As he was carried in, Sasuke saw him admire the black silk sheets. Sasuke was brought out of his observations when Naruto practically flung him onto the bed, but any protest Sasuke had was caught in his throat along with his breath as Naruto slid his boxers off. When the boxers hit the floor, Sasuke couldn't help but gape slightly at the sight before him.

_My god… Incredible body… And to think that this kitsune god is all mine now._ Said god was now straddling Sasuke's waist and leaning down to capture Sasuke's lips in a kiss. As Naruto pulled back, he pinned his eyes on Sasuke's and in a commanding tone, he spoke.

"Clothes. Off. Now." And how could Sasuke disobey a command like that? Sasuke reached up and pulled off his t-shirt, but, as he reached for his pants, Naruto suddenly grabbed his wrists.

"Wait… let me do that." Naruto began to unbutton Sasuke's pants as he nuzzled, kissed, and licked Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke threw his head back onto the pillow and moaned as Naruto continued to torture his mind with his ministrations. His mind was once again unable to process anything except the feel of Naruto's lips and tongue.

"Na…ru…to…" He gasped as Naruto finished undoing his pants and brushed a hand over his boxer-covered arousal. He dimly heard Naruto chuckle as he began to slide Sasuke's pants and boxers off him. Throwing them into a random corner, Naruto began nuzzling his arousal. Giving Naruto's hair a slight tug, Sasuke brought Naruto up and drew him into a kiss as their hips rolled together.

Sasuke nearly screamed into Naruto's mouth as white streaked across his closed eyelids. The lack of clothing sent the level of pleasure through the roof. When they broke for air, Sasuke threw his head back as he gripped Naruto's hips and rolled back. Naruto groaned, and then Sasuke's neck was attacked with more bites and kisses. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as he felt Naruto pull back and found himself staring into fiery, slit-pupiled eyes. _What the hell? _Suddenly, he felt Naruto bite down hard on the juncture of his neck and left shoulder, drawing blood. He hissed from the pain, but the retort was silenced when Naruto placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I just wanted to make sure everyone knows who you belong to." Naruto said as his eyes returned to normal. _Sasuke, once that spot was covered by that snake bastard. He tried to claim you as his own. Well, he's dead now, and now it's my turn. You will be mine from now on._ As Naruto watched, a miniature Rasengan-like spiral appeared. Not a seal, but a tattoo made of chakra. Naruto smirked, now everyone would know the Uchiha was his, now and forever.

"Now, teme, it's your turn."

Sasuke had felt the chakra tattoo form, and smirked back. Approving of Naruto's idea, he grabbed Naruto shoulders. He briefly lapped at the area he was going to bite, then bit down on Naruto's left shoulder. He felt Naruto tense up and moan softly, and tasted Naruto's blood over his tongue. When he pulled back and licked the wound, first he saw the Kyuubi heal it, then a small Uchiha fan appear. Looking at Naruto's face, he grinned. _Looks like the dobe likes having his neck bitten._ Sasuke decided to take advantage of the opening presented to him and began to attack Naruto's jaw and neck like Naruto had attacked his.

Naruto barely fought back as their positions were once again reversed. He felt himself being rolled over so he was on his back, but with Sasuke attacking his neck like that, he couldn't care less about their positions. The wave of pleasure grew in size as he felt Sasuke begin to run his hands over his chest before they found his nipples and Sasuke ran his thumbs across them.

Gasping, Naruto arched right into Sasuke, drawing another moan out of both of them as their arousals pressed together.

_Oh god, do that again! _His mind cried. Naruto resumed their previous actions by grabbing Sasuke's hips and rolling their groins together. He felt Sasuke begin to breathe heavily as they lay chest to chest. The heat from Sasuke's body and his closeness only served to make Naruto more aroused. His mind went completely blank as Sasuke began licking down his chest and twisted his tongue in Naruto's navel. Naruto felt the Kyuubi's seal flicker on and off as the pleasure radiated outward from that touch.

Naruto screamed softly as he felt Sasuke move lower and lick the tip of his arousal. He bucked, trying to get more of the pleasure, but Sasuke grabbed his hips and held him in place. Naruto groaned in frustration, but it was short-lived as Sasuke began to engulf him. He tried to talk, but all that came out was Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke….Sasuke…Sa-su-keeee!" He desperately tried to move, but Sasuke's hands kept him pinned to the mattress. When Sasuke began to suck, Naruto could do nothing more than throw his head back and attempt to keep his breathing steady as Sasuke continued to send white-hot pleasure streaming through his veins. Just when he saw the edge approaching, Sasuke pulled back. Naruto gasped at the loss, then growled in irritation. _Why did he stop?_

Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto's response to him stopping.

"Easy, dobe. There is so much more to come, we can't let you have all the fun, ne?" Sasuke quickly turned and opened the drawer in the nightstand next to the bed. He fished around a second and found the lube that he had bought a couple days ago. He had been saving it for the day he finally had his fox right where he wanted him, and today was that day. He hurried back to Naruto and flicked open the cap, pouring a good amount into his hand. Setting the tube aside, he rubbed his hands together to warm the gel up. _Maybe I should see what Naruto thinks of this stuff._ Nodding to himself, he gripped Naruto's arousal and pumped a few times. A smirk covered his face when Naruto gasped in surprise and moaned loudly, arching his hips into the touch. _I guess he likes it… _As he continued to tease Naruto, his other hand drifted down to rub Naruto's entrance briefly before pressing inward. As his finger entered Naruto, he saw Naruto groan and squirm slightly. Giving the finger a twirl, Sasuke began to stretch Naruto. After a bit, he added a second finger and began to lightly push them in and out, going a little deeper every time. _Now where was that spot… here? _Sasuke crooked his fingers and felt Naruto convulse as he hit his prostate dead on. Sasuke's smirk grew as he began to poke and prod that spot, causing Naruto to move uncontrollably as the pleasure ran rampant through his mind.

Sasuke continued to stretch Naruto, adding a third finger as he put frequent pressure on Naruto's prostate, keeping him far from any coherent thought. Finally, Sasuke drew his fingers out, drawing with them a small whimper from Naruto. "Don't worry, dobe, it'll be just a moment…" Leaning over, he grabbed the lube again and poured more into his hand. A huff escaped his lips as the cool gel came into contact with his heated arousal. Looking down, Sasuke moaned at the sight before him, Naruto lying there on his sheets, needy. Sasuke moved closer and grabbed Naruto's hips. Leaning down to kiss him lightly, Sasuke whispered, "I love you," before pushing into him.

Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke begin to enter him. He felt Sasuke's grip on his hips tighten as he waited for Naruto to adjust and let him go further. He saw Sasuke shudder, attempting to control himself. Naruto waited for the initial discomfort to pass, then nodded slightly, beckoning Sasuke to continue. He moaned louder as he felt Sasuke seat himself completely within Naruto. He began to breathe heavily as he felt Sasuke inside him. When Sasuke thrust forward the first time, he gasped loudly as he felt the head of Sasuke's member bump his prostate slightly.

Naruto screamed softly as he felt Sasuke begin to move within him. '_More, more, more!' _his mind whispered as Sasuke continually pressed his prostate and he unconsciously thrust his own hips downward in an effort to gain more of that feeling. His vision began to gray at the edges as the haze of sheer bliss swept over him. His legs wrapped themselves around Sasuke's waist and he screamed as the pleasure increased tenfold from the new angle of Sasuke's thrusts. He panted heavily as Sasuke's name dropped like a chant from his lips. He felt Sasuke grip his erection and begin to pump furiously. White streaked across his vision as he screamed from the wave of pleasure that crashed over his mind. However, he didn't want it to end so quickly, so he grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"Not…uhnn…yet…" he gasped. "I want it to… ahh… last…" Sasuke shuddered as he fought to control himself and nodded, slowing down his pumps. Naruto continued to ride the wave of pleasure, and soon lost all track of time and space, his entire world shrinking to the bed under him, Sasuke above him, and the pleasure Sasuke was bringing him, the most intense pleasure Naruto had ever felt. When Sasuke increased his pumps again and bumped against Naruto's prostate, Naruto screamed as the wave broke and roared through his veins. His vision whited out completely as he tried to hold out as long as possible, but he soon allowed himself to go over the edge, screaming Sasuke's name as he came. Only a couple of seconds later he heard Sasuke scream his name as Sasuke too fell into oblivion, emptying himself inside Naruto. Sasuke slumped onto him, but Naruto didn't care, nor had he the strength to push Sasuke off if he had cared.

Slowly regaining his strength, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and buried his nose in Sasuke's shoulder, taking in his scent, and felt Sasuke shift above him as he did the same. As wonderful as this quiet moment was, after a few minutes Naruto began to feel the mess that they had made. As much as he hated to move, he knew that they had to shower or be stuck together forever. He wanted them to be together forever, but not like this.

"Up you." Naruto demanded as he began to try to get up.

"No." was Sasuke's immediate response as he tightened his grip on Naruto. He was happy right where he was, and he didn't want to move unless he absolutely had to.

"I said up. We need to shower… together." Naruto smirked as he felt Sasuke perk up at that last word, and mentally laughed as Sasuke grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him to the bathroom.

Sasuke shivered in satisfaction as he tugged Naruto along behind him. The dobe was finally his, and no one could take him away. Turning on the water, Sasuke faced Naruto and caught his lips in a kiss. While Naruto was distracted by the kiss, Sasuke placed a hand under the water to check it, then pulled him into the shower.

Sasuke purred as Naruto's hands ran over his back. Even after what had happened in the bedroom, Sasuke wanted more, and he made it known as he grabbed Naruto and drew him close for another kiss as he rolled their hips together. He felt Naruto smirk into the kiss, then he began kissing down Sasuke's chest until he nuzzled his returning arousal. Sasuke stiffened slightly as the pleasure began attacking his nerves again, then he felt Naruto grab his hips, pushing him into the wall opposite the showerhead.

His knees gave way as Naruto took as much of him as he could into his mouth. He was dimly grateful for the hands supporting him as Naruto began to suck. He stared down at Naruto and the sight of the water sluicing off the strong muscles of his back nearly caused him to come right there. However, when he felt Naruto press a finger inside him and brush his prostate, he arched his back and let out a heartfelt moan. When Naruto added a hum to his ministrations and pressed that spot harder, Sasuke saw sparks fly through his vision as he came again, slumping against the shower wall, breathless. He shivered as he felt Naruto leave his groin and chuckle against his cheek, the warm breath ghosting over his wet skin. He didn't resist as Naruto began to bathe him, and once he had recovered control of his muscles, he bathed Naruto before gripping Naruto's arousal and pumping it fast.

Naruto gasped in surprise as he came quickly from the sudden attack. Holding Naruto up, Sasuke rinsed both of them off and half-carried Naruto back to the bedroom. Carefully setting Naruto down in a chair, he found some clean sheets and set about replacing the dirty ones. Once they were changed, and a new comforter on top, he got under the sheets and crooked a finger, beckoning Naruto to join him. Naruto quickly got up, and, on still slightly shaky legs, walked over and slid under the covers, rolling to hug Sasuke to him. Nuzzling his neck, Naruto chuckled softly and mumbled, "Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"  
"I love you too." At that, Sasuke smiled softly.

"Dobe."

Leaving it at that, they snuggled together deeper into the sheets and soon drifted off to sleep.

Owari

Well, I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R. Any constructive comments are welcome!


End file.
